Confrontations
by EndlessMidnightSky
Summary: X 1. Logan and Jean have a confrontation concerning a certain boyfriend of Jean's. Jott and fiery redheads await within.


**During the movies, it really bugged me how Logan kept going after Jean even though she's clearly with Scott. I wrote this because I think there should be a scene where Jean tells Logan that she won't leave Scott for him. And yes, I am a Jott fan. Jott fan and proud!**

**You may recognise a few tidbits from the bedroom scene or the extended version of the bedroom scene. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men, the third movie would actually be decent**

* * *

><p>'So what's Slim's deal?' Logan asked Jean. She was giving him a tour of the mansion, despite Xavier having already done this. Logan claimed he hadn't seen everything and Jean had agreed with suppressed reluctance, an eye-roll from Ororo and a glare directed at Logan from Scott. Only Jean knew Scott well enough to fully recognize what he was doing behind his ruby glasses. Though the others could take an educated guess.<p>

'In what concept?' Jean asked back, thinking about all the different things Logan could be meaning and drawing up blank at which one in particular he was referring to.

'Well, for starters, why is he so stiff?'

'Scott is not stiff.'

'Yes he is. I've seen him show zip emotion so far and he's always so calm and controlled, it's driving me crazy and I've only known him half a day or so.' Jean glared at him and a vase on a nearby table wobbled on its own.

'You know, if Scott was to open his eyes without his glasses on, he could punch a hole through a mountain. I think it's good for all of us if he has some self control, don't you?' she snapped. Logan blinked, not expecting the harsh tone. 'You don't know how hard he's worked to get where he is now.'

'What, it didn't come easy? I thought that kid had everything easy,' Logan commented. The vase promptly fell off the table and smashed on the floor.

'You don't know Scott any more than you do me or anyone else at this school. You have no idea what he's been through, what he's done, what he's been forced to do or what's been done to him. So I suggest you stop judging people before you even know them.'

Logan was silent for the next four minutes and thirty six and a half seconds.

'So why doesn't he like me?' he asked. Jean, still fuming from his previous comments, stopped dead. Logan turned around to face her and was surprised to see her glaring at him, silent fury burning in her eyes.

'What?' he asked in his defence.

'Are you for real?' Jean demanded.

'Well I was the last time I looked.' Logan's attempt at humour was lost on Jean.

'Logan, Scott and I have been best friends since we first met and we've been together for over half that time. You may not know this, but we're actually engaged and then you have the nerve to waltz in, make snide comments about him, flirt with me openly and then ask what _Scott's_ deal is? Dear God, I can't believe you! Maybe you should look at yourself before you judge others.' Jean's voice got louder and more angry as her mini speech progressed.

'Look, Jean. I've been through a lot and…' Logan began.

'And we haven't?' Jean interrupted. 'I just said you had no idea what Scott had been through and have just as much idea of what I've been through. Everyone who's a mutant has been through a lot! You aren't the only one who's been through experimentation. I know several people who have been through near hell on earth just like you. Except they don't have your healing abilities _and_ they can remember every horrific moment of it; which you can't.'

'Who?'

'You're not the only one who's spent a lot of their life wandering from place to place, trying to find somewhere to call home,' Jean continued, ignoring Logan's question. 'You aren't the only one looking for answers and you're _certainly_ not the only mutant out there who hates their mutation.'

'I don't hate my mutation.' Logan's voice was much quieter as he tried to recover from the shock of watching and listening to Jean's outburst.

'Then you're better off than some of us,' Jean snapped, still glaring at him so hard he was worried it would burn a hole through his adamantium skull. Jean was beginning to wonder if it was adamantium all the way through. 'At least you can control when your claws come out.'

'I can't control my healing ability,' Logan pointed out.

'Do you want to?' Jean challenged. Logan thought about this for a minute.

'No.'

'There. You see? The part of your mutation you want and need to control: you can, but the part that is needed anyway: you can't. Not everyone is as lucky.'

'Name three people in this place who want to control their mutation but can't,' Logan demanded.

'Scott, Rogue and Hank,' Jean replied immediately. Logan winced slightly when she said Rogue's name, but looked confused at the last.

'Who's Hank?'

'Hank McCoy. He's not here right now, but he constantly looks like a blue, furry beast.'

'And Shades can't control his mutation?'

'You wouldn't be calling him "Shades" if he could.'

'Oh.' This was all new to Logan. He hadn't realized Slim couldn't control his blasts, but now he thought about it, he realized he should've at least guessed. The ruby shades he wore must hold back his eye-blasts.

'Yeah, "oh".' Jean's voice snapped him out of his personal thought bubble.

'You guys ok?' Scott's voice interrupted their argument. Both Jean and Logan turned to face him as he made his way down the corridor towards them.

'You can't control your mutation?' Logan asked and Jean rolled her eyes and scowled at his bluntness. Scott stopped for a second, then continued walking towards them again and only Jean noticed that his expression was tight and strained.

'No,' he answered flatly.

'Why not?'

'Why can't Rogue control hers?' Scott replied, his voice hard. He reached them and stopped in front of them. Logan opened his mouth, but Scott continued before he could say anything. 'Some of us just can't, Logan. Some people are mutants, some aren't. Some mutants can control their mutation, some can't. That's just the way it is.' Logan closed his mouth. He didn't have an answer for that.

'Anyway, I came to find you, Jean because lessons are starting and Ororo needs help setting up,' Scott explained. Jean nodded and slipped her hand into his.

'See you around, Jean,' Logan said as Jean began to walk away with Scott.

'See you,' she replied shortly.

'I notice you didn't tell him the truth about why you can't control your mutation,' Jean said to Scott once they were out of Logan's super hearing range. Scott shrugged.

'I haven't known the guy for a full day and I already don't like him. I'm not exactly going to tell him I'm partially brain damaged because I was in a plane crash at the grand age of nine which knocked me into a coma for almost ten months,' he replied. Jean was silent for a moment.

'Good point you came up with,' she complimented after a minute, smiling. Scott smiled back.

'It was the first thing which came to mind that made sense. It's true as well,' he replied.

'Good excuse.'

'You've already said that,' Scott teased. Jean hit him lightly on the arm.

'Here's Ororo's room,' she said as they came to one of the classroom doors. 'I'll see you later. Have fun in maths.'

'Hey, maths is always fun,' Scott replied, grinning.

'Not to everyone,' Jean argued, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

'Love you,' she said.

'Love you too,' he replied, smiling.

'Jean? Is that you?' came Ororo's voice from inside the room.

'Yeah, it's me,' Jean called back. 'Bye, Scott.'

'Bye, Jean. See you after lessons.'

Jean smiled before opening the door and going in. Scott turned and walked off towards where his maths class was waiting, his lips still upturned in a smile and tingling slightly from where Jean had kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope you guys all enjoyed it. And do you see that little link down below? It looks kinda lonely. Give it a click to cheer it up? :D<strong>

**~EndlessMidnightSky~**


End file.
